One Choice
by Love Star
Summary: Takato is torn, does he like Jeri? Or Rika? Then a new enemy arises, kidnapping both, now Takato must choose who to save. Rukato with some Henry/Jeri pairing. Please R+R*Final Chapter is up!*
1. Dance Tickets

One Choice  
  
Intro: Basically what happens is that Rika tells Ryo her feelings for him, but finds he does not love her back. She becomes depressed, and becomes icier than before. Takato comes with a ticket to the school dance, will she accept? And does Takato love Jeri…or Rika? I'm not giving away the whole plot, so you'll just have to read on! Rukato  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! (You guys must be getting sick of these()  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rika walked slowly toward her house, thoughts swimming in her head. She had been rather confused lately, being wrapped up in her self-pity, longing, and the Digital World. Renamon leapt through the trees above her, knowing that it was best to leave her young tamer alone in times like this. However, Renamon still longed to help Rika.  
  
Renamon landed swiftly beside Rika. "Anything I can do?"  
  
Rika shook her head, still in deep thought. Ever since she had met Ryo…it was strange, but she liked him. He was the only person who had beaten her in a card game, and she admired him for that. Whatever she shot at him, whether it was icy or friendly, he took in with little or no expression. He was the only person, next to her other friends, who actually was friends with her for who she was…  
  
She rounded the corner and slammed into someone. "Ouch! Watch where you're going….oh…" She gazed up from the ground at Takato, who didn't seem to mind being hit. "Hi Gogglehead."  
  
"Hey," said Takato, smiling. For some reason, Rika could feel a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Where were you going? You must have been in a hurry." He held out his hand to her. "Here, let me help you."  
  
Rika looked at his hand and took it tentatively. He pulled her up, and for a moment they stared at each other. He was so nice to her…but she knew in her heart she could never win him…he liked Jeri, and that was that.  
  
She looked down and removed her hand from his. "Thank you Gogglehead, I've got to be going now." She flashed a glance at him and took off, leaving a surprised Takato standing there, watching her.  
  
'There was always something in her that always made me want to do something for her,' he thought. He stared for a moment, and then shook his head. 'What am I thinking? I like Jeri…and yet…' He turned and walked in the opposite direction, not knowing that Renamon had seen the whole thing from her perch in a tree. She smiled and dashed off to find Rika.  
  
Rika had no idea where she was going, but her legs seemed to know exactly where they were to go. She ended up at Ryo's house, and she stood there for a moment, just looking. She shook her head and turned, but a voice stopped her. "Rika?"  
  
She froze and whirled around to see Ryo. She brightened, but only a little. "Hey Ryo."  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Ryo, but he was smiling a little. "Usually you're home, it's almost 6 pm."  
  
Rika blushed a bit. "I know…" Ryo smiled and turned. "I'll see you later ok?"  
  
"Ryo wait!" cried Rika, running up to him. He whirled around and faced her. She blushed even more and remembered what Renamon had once said to her, to show her feelings….to express them and not to bottle them up inside. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Ryo?" she said, making sure he was listening. "I-I…" Ryo took a step closer, still watching her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. She turned a deeper red. "I…I think I like you…" She sighed, waiting for a reaction. Would her throw his arms around her and say he loved her back? Or would he deny her love?  
  
Ryo blinked in surprise. "Wow Rika, I never knew…you felt that way about me before…" He looked away. "But…I'm sorry…I don't love you back…" He turned to her. "You understand right? I mean, I'm 14 and you're 10, I'm kind of old for you…"  
  
She nodded, but inside she was trembling. How could he? How could he crush her one shot at love and happiness? Sure, she had friends, but she still had never experienced love… She turned away and said softly, trying hard not to cry. "I understand…"  
  
Ryo put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen Rika, don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure you'll find someone else, there are plenty more fish in the sea…" She broke away and ran, and he saw a single, glittering tear run down her cheek. Renamon was in the bushes, stifling her gasp as she watched.  
  
He was a little shocked. He had made the Digimon Queen…he had made her cry. He shook his head gravely and sighed. "Whenever I do something right…I end up doing something wrong…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hi Jeri!" cried Takato, racing up to meet his dear friend. Jeri turned and smiled.  
  
"Hi Takato!" she grinned, causing Takato to blush. Henry popped up and smiled. "Takato's got a crush!"  
  
"Hey!" cried Takato, but he was still smiling. Henry laughed. "So why did you want to meet here Jeri?" 'Maybe she'll confess,' a thought streaked across Takato's mind. He shook it off. 'No way! Not with Henry here!'  
  
"We have a dance at our school next week!" said Jeri, beaming with excitement. "I got us all tickets, see?" She flashed the tickets and handed one to each of them. "Wow thanks Jeri!" said Takato. 'I know exactly who I want to dance with!' he thought happily, glancing at Jeri. Then he noticed something. "Why do you have two tickets Jeri?"  
  
Jeri blinked. "Well, one's for me, and I guess this one is an extra….hmmm." Henry elbowed Takato in the ribs. "What about Rika?" He whispered.  
  
Jeri smiled. "Here Takato, Henry," she said, handing them the extra ticket. "I already gave one to Kenta, Kazu, and Suzie, so one of you can bring another friend!" She smiled and Takato nodded. Then she turned, waved, and left. Henry instantly shoved the ticket into Takato's hands right after Jeri left. "You find someone, I'm out of ideas," he flashed Takato a grin and took to his heels and left before Takato could say anything.  
  
Takato was about to protest, but Henry was already out of earshot. He sighed. 'Maybe I should ask her…' he thought. He started to walk in the direction of Rika's house. He tried to convince himself that Rika was a better choice than Ryo, just so that it wouldn't seem he was doing it because he kind of liked her.  
  
He got there and paused before ringing the doorbell. 'If she slaps you…oh I don't know what you should do!' he thought. 'Matsuda, why can't you just ring the doorbell and get it over with? She'll slap you, and you run and find Ryo.'  
  
He rang the doorbell and Rika opened it. She looked a little sad, and a bit like she had been crying, but Takato chose not to notice that. "Hi Rika."  
  
"Hey Gogglehead," she said, kind of weakly.  
  
"Um…" he said, looking down at his feet. After a long pause Rika tapped her foot. "What is it Gogglehead?"  
  
Takato gathered up his courage and shoved the ticket at her. "Here Rika. It's a ticket for a dance at my school….we…I mean I was wondering if you'd like to go!" he heaved a sigh of relief. 'Why did I change the 'we' to 'I'?' he thought, and he looked up to see Rika staring at the ticket. He wanted to run, but something held him back.  
  
They stared in silence for a moment, Takato at his feet, Rika at the ticket. Finally Takato turned to run. "Thanks Takato…" she said softly.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Heehee! Sorry to end right there. Stay tuned for the next chapter, there won't be very many. 


	2. If I could Just See You

One Choice  
  
Intro: Second chapter! I have very little to say, except that there will be some unknown enemy in this, just to make things interesting! Rukato ^.^ Oh yes there will be a song in this story, one here, the one here is "A Thousand Miles". Anyway, read on, this might be a little long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Takato blushed at that, hoping Rika couldn't see. "You're welcome," he said, turning to see her standing on the doorstep. She smiled and said, "Spill Goggleboy, why'd you ask me?"  
  
Takato's blush turned a deeper red. "Uh…well…I um…" he stammered, trying to think of something because his mind had gone blank. Rika gave a funny looking smile, like she was laughing at him. Takato turned even redder.  
  
"Uh…well," he tried again. "Because Ryo is busy and everyone else has tickets!" He blurted out, and Rika smiled, still staring intently into his eyes. It was like she could see right through him. After a moment her smile broadened and she turned. "See you tonight Gogglehead."  
  
She went inside and closed the door, but she leaned on it. She was deciding whether to go or not. All of a sudden Renamon popped up. "So, Takato invited you to a dance?"  
  
"Yea," she said, as if it didn't mattered. Renamon smiled. "Why don't you go? You'll make your Gogglefriend happy."  
  
"Happy?" she snorted. "Hah! He likes Jeri, he only asked me because there was an extra ticket." Renamon knew her tamer was lying and drew closer.  
  
"You like him don't you?" she said, taking a shot at it. Rika screwed up her face. "No way!" Renamon chuckled a bit.  
  
Renamon got up from her position and stood facing Rika. "Right." She disappeared into Rika's room, leaving Rika to think. Rika smiled a little bit. 'So maybe I do like him,' she thought, heading down the hall to her room. She opened the door. 'So what?'  
  
She walked in and found Renamon sorting out different dresses. "Renamon!!"  
  
"Hello Rika," said Renamon, glancing at her and smiling. Rika crossed her arms and didn't look amused. "Just what are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you pick out a dress," said Renamon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Takato arrived at the dance at around 7pm. He was in a black suit, and had left his goggles at home. 'I didn't want to be too causal.' He thought to himself, and looked around for any sign of Rika, Jeri, or the others.  
  
Henry waved at him from his spot at the punch bowl. Henry was also wearing a suit, and so were most of the other boys. Jeri was right next to him, and Takato turned as red as a tomato at the sight of her.  
  
She had her hair down and was wearing a green strapless dress that flowed to her ankles. She had a purple flower in her hair and there were purple flowers all over the dress. She was wearing elegant green gloves and green high heels. Henry smiled knowingly he knew what Takato was looking at.  
  
"Hey Takato!" said Jeri happily. Takato walked over, trying to stop his already red face from getting any redder. Kazu laughed. "Look! It's Takato the Tomato!" He and Kenta burst out laughing causing Takato to turn redder, if that was possible.  
  
Henry smiled and whispered, "Where's Rika?"  
  
Takato blinked. "I don't know."  
  
"I thought you were going to escort her," Henry said jokingly.  
  
"I don't like her," said Takato. Henry looked at him with the "yea- right" look. Takato sighed. "That much."  
  
Henry chuckled and went to go eat, and Jeri followed him, waving to Takato. A new song was going to start, and Kazu and Kenta were asking different girls to dance with them.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and Rika walked in. A hush fell upon the other students, and there were whispers of, "Isn't that Rika Makino? The Digimon Queen?"  
  
Rika ignored them and kept walking. Her hair was in its usual spiked ponytail, but the band holding it was a soft pink. Her dress, which had spaghetti straps, was also a soft pink with soft lines designating flowers. She wore pink shoes and her two strands of hair that usually hung down were curled. On her right hand was a pink band, and her dress flowed elegantly to her ankles. She looked left and right and spotted Takato. But instead of smiling, she sighed and turned her glance to the floor. She sat down across the room in one of the chairs lining the side, and the dance returned to normal.  
  
The song began to play:  
  
Makin' my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound,  
  
Staring blankly ahead,  
  
Just makin my way  
  
I'm makin a way,  
  
Through the crowd  
  
As this played, Henry took Jeri's hand and asked her to dance. Takato watched, half sadly, half happily as Henry whisked her away to the dance floor. He turned to see Rika still sitting.  
  
Rika looked up and saw Takato's glance. Takato blinked and quickly looked away and Rika returned to watch the dancers. She sighed she was kind of lonely. She felt Takato's eyes draw to her again and looked up just in time to see Takato look away. She sat there for a while, her hands clasped in her lap.  
  
Takato couldn't stop looking at her. Every time she looked up he'd avert his eyes, but they would just draw back to her. 'Why am I staring?' he thought, and glanced toward Jeri. Jeri smiled at him as she and Henry danced.  
  
He turned back to Rika, and slowly made his way through the crowd toward her.  
  
And I need you,  
  
And I miss you,  
  
And now I wonder,  
  
1 If I could fall, into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
Oh you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you…tonight…  
  
Rika looked up to see Takato coming toward her. At first she shook herself telling herself that he just wanted to sit down because Jeri was dancing with Henry. Then she noticed his eyes were fixed on her, and her only. She quickly looked away, hoping he wouldn't come, but at the same time, she wanted him to come…and ask her to dance.  
  
'I must be crazy,' she thought. 'I actually want Takato to dance with me…it has to have been that sushi my mom made…'  
  
Takato finally approached her. She looked like she was in deep thought, and he extended his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he said softly, gathering up his courage. 'Oh god Matsuda,' he thought. 'You know she's going to hurt you for asking that…'  
  
'Maybe I should slap him or something,' she thought. 'But he's…too sweet…I feel drawn to him somehow…'  
  
It's always times like these,  
  
When I think of you,  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me…  
  
Cause everything's so wrong,  
  
And I don't belong,  
  
Livin in your precious memory…  
  
She nodded slightly and took his hand. Takato felt his cheeks go hot as he began to dance with her. Rika blushed a bit. "I may step on your foot…"  
  
"It's alright," said Takato.  
  
"I'm not a very good dancer," she said, looking away. He smiled. "I can teach you."  
  
She nodded and they danced in silence for a bit. Takato showed her some new moves, and they kept dancing. Takato chose this time to ask. "Why were you so sad when I came over?"  
  
Rika looked at him in surprise, and her eyes softened. Takato's heart fell, he didn't mean to hurt her…  
  
"I had told Ryo…" she trailed off. "That I liked him, and he didn't return that love…" Takato held her close, allowing her to lay her head against his chest. There was a weird feeling that they had that neither of them could explain. "It's ok Rika. Everyone isn't lucky in love. You'll find another." 'Like me,' that thought popped into his head. He shook it off. 'I like Jeri and that's all there is to it! But maybe…'  
  
She gazed up at him and they kept dancing. He spun her and said happily, "You're a natural!" She seemed flattered, but didn't say anything. Henry watched them as the waltzed, smiling to himself. 'They're falling for each other and they don't seem to realize it.' He thought and kept dancing with Jeri, who seemed to like being with him. "How come they always get the good girls?" whined Kenta. He and Kazu were sitting on the sides, none of the girls wanted to dance with them.  
  
Cause I need you,  
  
And I miss you,  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall, into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
Oh you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you…tonight…  
  
'You're falling in love Makino,' she thought. But now she didn't quite care. Everything around them was a blur, and she only paid attention to Takato, who was gazing down at her with a different look in his eyes. 'She's so kawaii…' he thought. 'Why am I not ashamed to be with her? There's something different…maybe this is real love…not just a crush…'  
  
and I, I don't want to let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't want to let this go  
  
I, I don't…  
  
Takato knew the song would end soon and so did Rika. 'Why don't I want this to end?' she thought. 'I don't want to let him go…' 'I know now that this is love,' thought Takato. '…Maybe I should tell her…'  
  
'Before the song ends,' Rika thought. 'I may not get a better chance…'  
  
2 Makin my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just makin my way  
  
I'm makin my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder…  
  
Rika sighed. Nothing mattered now to her, just Takato. She laid her head back down on his chest, and he played with her hair a little, being careful not to pull the gentle strands from their place. She raised her head up to gaze at him. Their eyes met and they gazed into each other's eyes. 'I never knew,' she thought. 'How soft and loving those eyes could be…' "Takato?"  
  
"Yes Rika?"  
  
"I…."  
  
"I love you too…"  
  
3 If I could fall, into the sky  
  
Do you think time, would pass us by?  
  
Oh you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you…if I could just hold you…  
  
Tonight…  
  
As the song ended Takato kissed Rika gently on the cheek. Rika blinked in surprise. "Takato…"  
  
He drew back and smiled. Then he led her outside the school. "We can go somewhere private, if you want."  
  
"I'd like that," said Rika, her eyes softer now.  
  
Henry watched them go outside, smiling.  
  
They walked outside and stood facing each other in the courtyard. The stars were out and it was a clear night. Rika and Takato stood for a bit, not knowing what to say. 'He's so nice to me,' she thought. 'I wish this night would last forever…'  
  
Takato offered his hand and Rika took it. She clasped his other hand too. "Takato…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Rika blushed. "Could you…kiss me again?"  
  
Takato grinned and leaned toward her. This time his lips found hers, and Rika put her arms around him. 'Nothing can ruin this perfect night,' she thought. 'Nothing at all…'  
  
Above them a shooting star streaked passed.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Note: Just as a preview of the next chapter: A new enemy arrives and kidnaps Jeri and Rika. That's all I'm going to say, I won't ruin the whole plot! Was that enough Rukato fluff for you? Sorry this chapter was a little long…-_-;;; 


	3. New Threat

One Choice  
  
Intro: Yes, here's the next chapter! Oh yea, these next few chapters are a little dramatic and kind of sad. Rukato all the way! ^.^ The enemy isn't Daemon, sorry, I was going to use him, but this enemy is a bit more interesting( These next few chapters won't have much Rukato, but it will still be there, the ending has a good chunk of it. Anyhoo on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The two let go, and Rika sighed. Takato was blushing, but his eyes were soft and full of love. Rika's eyes were sparkling with happiness, which Takato had never seen before. "I…should go."  
  
Takato blinked. "Why?"  
  
"It's late…" she said, sighing again. She turned her eyes to him. "I promised Grandma I'd be home around eleven…"  
  
Takato smiled. He clasped his hand in hers. "Can I escort you?"  
  
Rika blushed and nodded. "Sure Takato."  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud whirring noise. They looked toward the sky to see a green ball of light streak toward them. "Get down!" cried Takato, pushing Rika and himself to the ground just as the green ball of light streaked over their heads. It flew a few yards and crashed in the park, where a green explosion sparked. Rika got up. "What was that?"  
  
Henry, Kazu, Jeri, Kenta, and Ryo ran outside. "What happened?" cried Ryo, eyeing Rika. Rika scowled and turned away.  
  
"A green comet," said Takato, pointing toward the park. "Crashed over there. It looked like it had green fire on it and digital tumbleweeds were clinging to it."  
  
Guilmon and the other digimon came running. "Takatomon are you ok?"  
  
Takato smiled. "I'm fine Guilmon."  
  
"Green fire?" asked Ryo. "And the digital tumbleweeds? Definitely from the digital world."  
  
"Are we going to stand here or what?" asked Rika, holding up her D-arc. "Let's go!" She started running, Renamon at her heels, toward the park. Everyone else shrugged and followed.  
  
When they got there, there was green fire all over the place. But there was no smoke, nor did it look like anything was burning. "Weird," said Henry, sticking his hand through the fire. He pulled it out, but it was neither scorched nor was there fire on it. "Guys!"  
  
They turned. "What's up?" asked Takato.  
  
"Take a look at this," said Henry, gesturing toward the fire around them.  
  
"Yea, so?" asked Rika. "It's green fire, it's everywhere, we aren't blind you know."  
  
"No," said Henry. "Look closer. The fire's only covering the park, it's not burning it or anything."  
  
"Definitely from the digital world," said Ryo.  
  
They were interrupted when something emerged out of the fire. "It's a digimon!" cried Terriermon. He squinted to see better. "It looks like a Gatomon."  
  
"A Gatomon?" asked Henry. "What's a Gatomon doing in the digital world?"  
  
The cat drew closer, the fire parting as if to make way for it. "I don't think that's the Gatomon we know from the show," said Takato. Guilmon was growling.  
  
The cat reached them, and indeed it wasn't a Gatomon. Or was it? It looked like a Gatomon, except its gloves and tail stripes were blue, and the rest of its body was black. Its eyes glowed like a starry night, and it had no tail ring.  
  
"It's a BlackGatomon," said Henry, looking it up on his D-arc. "It's on the champion level, and it's a virus."  
  
"Very good," purred the BlackGatomon. It had a deep, monotone voice that sounded like a male's. "You must be the Tamers, I figured you'd be here…"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Takato. "What do you want?"  
  
The BlackGatomon shook his head. "I do not need you, so you can stay out of this whole thing. I came here for an…errand."  
  
"What kind of errand?" said Rika, coldly.  
  
"Touchy," it scowled and hopped on a nearby branch. "I am searching for someone, and it has nothing to do with you…unless of course, you don't want the pretty little blue and green marble you're standing on to be destroyed."  
  
"That means it has something to do with us," scoffed Kazu.  
  
"So you can just take your cute little kitty butt back to the digital world," growled Renamon.  
  
"Is that a threat?" asked BlackGatomon smugly.  
  
"You bet it is," said Rika, irritated with the tone in the black cat's voice.  
  
"Oooh, it is a threat," sneered the cat. "Well then, bring it on fox girl."  
  
"You've been asking for it," said Rika, whipping out her D-arc. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon. BlackGatomon screwed up his face. "Figures." It jumped high into the air and came down with its foot extended. "Cat Kick!"  
  
Kyubimon easily dodged it and attacked. BlackGatomon tossed her attack to one side with a swipe of his paw. "Is that the best you've got?"  
  
"No," said Kyubimon, panting. She jumped high into the air and was about to unleash her attack when Blackgatomon appeared out of nowhere. "Cat Punch!"  
  
He struck her, hard. Kyubimon fell to ground and landed with an earsplitting crack.  
  
"It's too strong!" cried Henry. "It probably gathered a lot of data from the digital world! You have to digivolve to ultimate!"  
  
"Kyubimon!" cried Rika. She ran over to her beaten Digimon. "Get up, then you can digivolve and kick this cat's butt." BlackGatomon came up, arms crossed.  
  
"Leave her alone," said Rika, whirling around to face it, trying to shield her beloved digimon.  
  
"Touching," said BlackGatomon, paw raised and ready to strike. "The Tamer sticking up for her precious Digimon. I'm so sorry, but I must destroy you…before you become a pest." His eyes narrowed and he thrust his paw. "Cat Punch!"  
  
"Rika!" cried Takato, fumbling for his cards.  
  
Rika shut her eyes tight, but when nothing came, she opened them. BlackGatomon's eyes were wide, and a white dog with pink ears and a curly tail stood in front of her, eyes narrowed, a pink shield around it. "Do not hurt them." It had a manly voice, though not as deep as BlackGatomon's.  
  
"Labramon," said BlackGatomon, his paw still on the shield where it had hit. "You little…"  
  
The dog's shield disappeared. Labramon grinned. "So nice to see you again. I'd never think you'd sink this low however," it gestured toward the Tamers. "Hurting kids. You should pick on someone your own size."  
  
BlackGatomon gave a disgusted look and turned away. "I should've destroyed you when I had the chance back in the Digital World."  
  
"Ha!" laughed Labramon. "You wouldn't have had enough power. I may be a rookie, but I have powers that surpass yours."  
  
BlackGatomon growled in rage. "I'll show you!" He thrust another paw at Labramon, but Labramon cried, "Retrieve Bark!" and blasted BlackGatomon. It was thrust a few yards away and crashed into a tree. It winced and got slowly to its feet.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" cried BlackGatomon, fists clenched. "Someday I'll get enough power and defeat you and become ruler of these worlds!" With that it turned and flew off. Labramon sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Uh," said Takato. "Excuse me, Labramon? What the heck is going on?"  
  
"Ah!" cried Kazu, jumping in Guardromon's arms. He pointed to some bushes. "It's another killer cat!"  
  
Labramon chuckled and a Gatomon came out. This time it was a regular one, with the tail ring. "No, no. This is Gatomon Kazu."  
  
Kazu blinked in surprise. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know all your names," said Labramon smiling. "I am Labramon, and just about everyone in the digital world knows who you are."  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Ryo. "I thought you were only sent on important missions."  
  
"You know this Digimon?" asked Henry.  
  
"Sure," said Ryo. "Labramon is a good friend of the Guardians. He helps out a ton of digimon, he's the digimon who turned Cyberdramon back to Monodramon."  
  
"Oh," said Henry.  
  
"Yes," said Labramon. "This is an important mission Ryo. That BlackGatomon is a power hungry little guy with enough power, when combined in DNA digivolution, to destroy two worlds, namely ours. He is seeking to become Bastemon, a strong wizard digimon, which has the kind of power BlackGatomon wants. But to become Bastemon, he needs to DNA digivolve with a Gatomon, which is why this one is with me."  
  
"But why only that Gatomon?" asked Takato.  
  
"I am the only Gatomon in the whole Digital World," said the Gatomon. "With the power to DNA digivolve. BlackGatomon was chasing me, so to prevent the crisis, the Guardians chose Labramon to escort me someplace safe." She paused and shook her head. "However, that sneaky little cat always found us, and so our last resort was to come to the real world."  
  
"But apparently," said Henry, piecing it together. "The BlackGatomon tracked you anyway, so you might need our help."  
  
"Exactly," said Labramon. "Believe me, that little critter will be back."  
  
"Maybe you could stay with one of us," said Jeri happily. "We could keep an eyes on you, and provide safety!"  
  
"Excellent!" said Labramon. "Thank you for your help. But who will take us?"  
  
"I can't, sorry," said Henry. "Suzie will give you the Pwetty Pants treatment…"  
  
"What's that?" asked Gatomon. Terriermon sighed.  
  
"You don't want to know," said Terriermon.  
  
"My mom is still getting used to having Guardromon around," said Kazu. "Mom would throw a fit if another digimon, even a cute one, came to our house."  
  
"MarineAngemon's hard enough," said Kenta, shaking his head.  
  
"I'll take them!" cried Jeri. "It'll be fun!" Gatomon smiled.  
  
"It's settled then," said Labramon. "We will go with Jeri."  
  
"Now let's go home," said Ryo. "It's late."  
  
Takato turned to Rika and waved. "Bye."  
  
She waved back and took off. Ryo watched her with a sad look on his face.  
  
* * * * BlackGatomon arrived at an abandoned building in the middle of town. It had been abandoned for years, it was three stories high, and no one ever bothered taking it down. "Purrfect," said BlackGatomon rubbing his paws together. He stepped inside and looked around. It was shabby, red, dirty curtains were on the floor hanging to the windowpane where the wall and ceiling had caved in. Wood shavings and bricks were scattered everywhere, and the stairs looked crushed. BlackGatomon sniffed. "Humans are so filthy…"  
  
With a wave of his paw the whole place looked good as new, and in the far corner stood a throne with a red carpet before it. "That's more like it. Now down to business."  
  
He hopped onto the throne and seated himself. Muttering some magic words, a crystal ball appeared in front of him. He waved his paw. "To get rid of the little pests, we need to find a weakness." He gazed into it, and saw the Tamers walking in different directions. "Which one has the weakest heart?" He passed over Jeri, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. Then he came upon Rika. "Confusion yes…but not that confused…" His eyes finally came upon Takato. "Oh yes…he'll do just fine."  
  
He smiled. "The confusion in his heart, the fear…all of that will be his downfall, and his little friends…" He smiled again and got up. "I have much work to do now…for we will be getting visitors very, very soon…"  
  
* * * *  
  
"And this is where I live," beamed Jeri happily. Henry had walked with her to her house, taking Gatomon and Labramon with them. Henry smiled a bit and leaned against the wall. He watched happily as Jeri showed the two digimon around, and she showed them Leomon, who looked quite amused.  
  
Jeri flashed Henry a smile and Henry blushed. After that night of the dance, he and Jeri had gotten closer. At first he only danced with her so Takato would fall for Rika, but now things were different. He now had a funny feeling he couldn't quite place, and he knew Jeir felt the same way.  
  
Henry walked over to Jeri, who was gabbing cheerfully with Leomon and Gatomon. Labramon was off to the side, watching them. Terriermon was chasing Calumon, who was singing his cute little song. "Jeri?"  
  
"Hi Henry!" she said happily, throwing her arms around him. Henry blushed and was a little surprised, but returned her embrace. Leomon grinned.  
  
"Do you think we'll do a good job?" asked Jeri.  
  
Henry nodded and Jeri let go. "I don't know, I have the funny feeling something's going to happen."  
  
"We'll be fine," said Henry. "Don't worry."  
  
Jeri nodded. "Well, I got to go, it's late." She waved. "See you tomorrow!" She walked off. Henry sighed and was about to turn to leave when Jeri came running up again. "Jeri?"  
  
She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Henry!" She dashed off. Henry blinked in surprise, Terriermon looked at him amazed. Henry walked around the corner, still surprised. Then he smiled and laughed.  
  
"Henry?" asked Terriermon. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea," said Henry, his smile was lopsided, and he was blushing. "Let's go…"  
  
They had walked no more than a few yards when there came a scream. "That sounded like Jeri!" cried Henry, and he started running back towards her house.  
  
He arrived to find Leomon on his knees, weeping and seriously hurt. Gatomon was behind Labramon, who was growling and had a bleeding cut on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened?!" cried Takato.  
  
Leomon looked up, tears in his eyes. "She's gone…"  
  
"BlackGatomon attacked," growled Labramon. "He stole Jeri and left."  
  
"But why Jeri?" asked Henry. "Why not Gatomon?"  
  
"He's got something up his sleeve," growled Labramon. "And whatever he's planning you bet it's not good…"  
  
Henry sunk to his knees. "Jeri…" He pounded his fist. "No…"  
  
Labramon came by his side along with Terriermon. "It's alright, we'll get her back…"  
  
* * * *  
  
Takato was completely unaware of what had happened to Jeri, instead, he had a single rose in his hand and was walking to Rika's house. Guilmon was by his side, totally confused. "Takatomon? What's the rose for?"  
  
Takato blinked. "It's for…"  
  
"Do you like someone?" asked Guilmon.  
  
Takato blushed. "Well…I…um…"  
  
Guilmon laughed. "Oh now I get it!"  
  
"You do?" asked Takato.  
  
"You like Renamon!" he said happily.  
  
Takato sweat dropped. "No Guilmon, I do not like Renamon…"  
  
"Oooo," said Guilmon. "Then who do you like?"  
  
"I don't really know," said Takato, he was still torn between Jeri and Rika.  
  
They arrived at Rika's door and he knocked. Rika opened it and smiled. "Hey Gogglehead." She eyed the rose. "What's that for?"  
  
Takato snapped back from staring at her and blushed. "Uh…well…I…"  
  
Rika was staring at him, smiling. Takato turned redder and shoved it into her hands. "Here….it's for you…"  
  
"Takato, thanks," said Rika happily. Takato blushed and turned. Rika let him run and watched him disappear around the corner. "Silly old Gogglehead."  
  
"Why are we running Takatomon?" asked Guilmon, trying to keep up with Takato. "Do you want to get away from something?"  
  
"No Guilmon," said Takato, slowing his pace. "It's just…"  
  
All of a sudden there was a scream and an explosion. "Oh no! Rika!" Takato turned and ran back toward Rika's house.  
  
When he arrived, smoke and ashes were everywhere, and Renamon's limp body was sprawled in the middle of the front yard, but there was no Rika. "Renamon!"  
  
Renamon lifted her head, tears in her eyes. "Rika…I was too…late…"  
  
Takato came by her side. "What happened?"  
  
"Rika….attacked….gone…" mumbled Renamon. Takato looked around. "No…"  
  
Renamon closed her eyes. "I tried to stop it, but it was too fast…"  
  
"No…" whispered Takato, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Takato," said Renamon. "Please…don't…cry…" She fainted. Tears slid down his cheeks. "NO! RIKA!!!!"  
  
Henry came by, looking thoroughly upset. "Takato! What happened?"  
  
"Rika's gone!" cried Takato. "It's all my fault…I shouldn't have left her…" He clenched his fists.  
  
"No," said Henry. "It's not your fault. We'll find her alright? Listen, Jeri's gone too."  
  
"What?!" cried Takato. Henry had tears in his eyes. "We're checking throughout the town, come on, we'll find them."  
  
Takato stood. "Right, let's go…" Inside, his heart was torn in two pieces, one wanted Jeri, the other wanted Rika. He was torn, confused, and enraged. 'Whoever took them is going to pay,' he thought angrily. He clutched his D-arc. 'And pay very, very dearly….'  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Note: Uh oh, Takato not happy. And we remember what happened last time *shudders* MegiDramon…  
  
No that won't make an appearance, don't worry. However, my stupid plot is kind of easy to figure out, sorry-_-;;; Anyhoo, stay tuned for the next chapter (Oh yea, I know it's Rika Nonaka, however, I learned that after I finished the second chapter and didn't feel like changing it, oh well…) Rukato all the way! 


	4. BlackGatomon's Wrath

One Choice  
  
Intro: Yea, here's the fourth chapter! Sorry it kinda took a tad long to get it out-_-;;; I had a very mild case of writer's block plus my stupid brothers wouldn't get off the computer... Basically all that happens in this chapter is more Rukato fluff and how the enemy appears^.^ I think there will be around 6 chapters k? I'm almost done…  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
'Don't worry,' thought Takato angrily. 'Don't worry Rika, Jeri. We'll find you and get you out of this mess, I promise.' He raced along the streets, looking for any sign of them. Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo were searching the other sides of the town. Behind him ran Guilmon, and above him, hopping from tree to tree, was Renamon.  
  
They searched everywhere, and finally met back at the park, exhausted. "Any sign of them?" asked Takato, searching their faces. Henry shook his head, he was as angry and unhappy as Takato was. He missed Jeri.  
  
"Not a trace," said Ryo, a hint of sadness in his voice. Labramon and Gatomon shook their heads also.  
  
Kazu and Kenta smiled. "We think we may have found something that has to do with them!" said Kazu happily. Kenta nodded. Kazu grabbed Takato's arm and ran off. "We'll show you! Come on!"  
  
"Where are you taking us?" asked Takato. "  
  
"The west side of town," said Kenta. "You know that old abandoned building on Main Street down there? Well, it's not old anymore."  
  
Takato stopped. "You're taking us to a used to be abandoned building? What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Kenta kept on walking. "No, that's not the point Takato. The building that's now not abandoned went from abandoned to in business in one day! Besides, there was no shop sign or anything."  
  
"Maybe it's an office building," said Henry, getting reluctant now.  
  
"Oh come on!" cried Kazu. "There's no logo anywhere on the place, and it looks deserted, we tried to go in but there's some weird force field around it."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" said Takato. "They're bound to be there, come on!"  
  
They ran over and found that Kazu and Kenta weren't kidding. The old building now stood towering over their heads, and for some reason there were storm clouds over it. There was no roof, the highest point kept building itself. "Whoa," said Henry. "We have to get inside, they are definitely in there."  
  
Takato walked up to the building and was a few feet from the door when he smacked into the force field and was thrown over backward.  
  
"How the heck to we get inside?" asked Takato, rubbing his nose.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ryo pointing toward the building. They turned and saw BlackGatomon, a menacing look on his face, float downward.  
  
"Well, well, well," said BlackGatomon. "Look who's here."  
  
"You!" cried Takato, growing angry. "Give them back!"  
  
"Ha! Like I'd do that inevitably," said BlackGatomon. "I'm here to make a little deal…"  
  
"What might that be?" asked Henry, enraged.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked," said BlackGatomon, a sneer in his voice.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rika awoke and looked around. She tried to move, but for some reason she couldn't. Looking to her side, she saw she was chained and so was Jeri, who hung unconscious on the wall beside her. Rika struggled a little, and gazed around. "Where are we?"  
  
They were in a giant throne room, on the northern wall stood a platform with red curtains draped around the wall. It looked like a huge dome. On the east wall lie only one thing, a digimon card, but it was too far away to see exactly what it was. On the west wall was where she and Jeri were, along with a smaller set of chains beside Rika.  
  
"I think I know what those are for…" she said thoughtfully. On the south wall was a battle arena, actually, the middle of the floor was one. It was just a flat, football field like arena with markings.  
  
'Stupid cat,' she thought. 'He caught me when I was doing my hair, so he didn't realize I had pins…'  
  
She slid a pin from her palm to her fingers and carefully worked on her chains. She heard a click and her arm came free. 'One down, three to go,' she thought, and carefully began to pick the other locks.  
  
* * * *  
  
BlackGatomon smiled. "I'll let you inside, but only if you hand over the Gatomon."  
  
Takato's eyes widened. "No…"  
  
BlackGatomon laughed. "Either your puny friends die, or you hand the Gatomon to me…" His eyes glinted. "And watch your pathetic worlds collide and corrupt in Bastemon's waking."  
  
"You can't do this!" cried Henry.  
  
Labramon came up. "Takato…listen…you must be reasonable here…"  
  
"But…" he whispered. "Jeri….Rika…"  
  
"Listen Takato," said Henry, sadness in his voice also. "I want them back too, but if we don't hand over Gatomon, we're sacrificing 2 lives, whereas, if we do hand her over, we sacrifice millions…" Takato didn't respond. "Please Takato…"  
  
"But…." He said softly. He was on all fours, staring at the ground. Tears were running down his cheeks and his blood was boiling with anger. He clenched his fists and sat up. "I'll make you pay…."  
  
"No Takato!" cried Henry, trying to restrain the enraged Takato. Takato ignored him and stood, his whole body tense, his D-arc clenched in one hand. "I'll make you hurt…" BlackGatomon was a tad taken aback by his outburst. Takato came closer, his anger rising with every step. He'd make BlackGatomon pay for taking them, pay for anything he's done, pay for threatening their world.  
  
BlackGatomon stopped and sneered. "And just what is the cute little Gogglehead and his dinosaur going to do?" He said, mocking Rika's voice. Takato clenched his fists to keep from lashing out.  
  
"Stop it," said Takato, growing angrier by the minute. "Stop it right now!"  
  
BlackGatomon laughed. Takato finally reached his highest point. "I'll make you hurt for what you've done. I swear I'll save them, and you aren't going to change anything. You pathetic little baka…." He raised his fist, he had cornered BlackGatomon, who was looking at him, totally freaked out now. "I…"  
  
"Takato!" cried Henry, finally getting a better grip on Takato. "STOP!" Takato paused, shaking. "Listen Takato, don't do this. Remember when we were in the Digital World and you got angry like this?"  
  
Takato stopped, and his eyes widened. He remembered that day so well he could relive it. He remembered MegiDramon, what he had done to his Guilmon, Rika snapping him back to reality, Jeri….poor Jeri…  
  
Takato's eyes softened. His knee buckled and he sunk to the ground. "I….can't….do…it…"  
  
Henry still held his arm. He slid the D-arc out of Takato's hand. Henry released Takato, who was still trembling. Takato fell to his hands and knees and began to cry. Henry knelt beside them. "It's ok Takato…"  
  
"But…I…want them back," he sobbed. Henry held out Takato's D-arc to him. "So do I, but that's no reason to go crazy," he said. "We'll get them back…."  
  
Takato nodded and took his D-arc. BlackGatomon was still paralyzed in fear from what had just happened. Takato raised his D-arc and swiped a card, and said in a calmer voice, "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
Rapidmon, Cyberdramon, WarGrowlmon, Leomon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon went after BlackGatomon, who easily dodged their attacks and smacked everyone to the ground. Only WarGrowlmon stood back up. "Atomic Blaster!" It hit BlackGatomon square in the mouth.  
  
It was Takato's turn to sneer. "How do you like that?"  
  
BlackGatomon looked a little surprised, and maybe frightened. He shook it off. "You haven't won yet Takato."  
  
"Atomic Blaster!" cried WarGrowlmon, sensing his tamer's anger. They made a direct hit, and it actually sent the digimon over a few feet before hitting the wall. "Yea! We got him!" cried Takato.  
  
BlackGatomon wiped the blood from his face and smiled. "Silly old Gogglehead…" he mocked Rika's voice.  
  
Takato couldn't take it anymore. "STOP MOCKING RIKA!"  
  
BlackGatomon sneered. "Cat Kick!" WarGrowlmon was thrown over, but he got up, growling. "Don't you dare hurt Takatomon!"  
  
BlackGatomon sneered and swiped him again. WarGrowlmon just got back up again. "Radiation Blade!"  
  
"That's his most powerful attack!" cried Labramon, pushing Takato out of the way. The whole place was soon shrouded in a red mist, and everyone but BlackGatomon and WarGrowlmon was down on the ground, waiting for the mist to leave.  
  
Then suddenly, there was an explosion.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rika had finished picking her locks and was free, and began to start on Jeri. "Hang on Jeri," said Rika. "I'll have you down in a jiffy."  
  
Jeri looked up. "Rika, you are so brave sometimes…" Rika looked up and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok Jeri," she said. "We'll get out of this. I bet Henry and Takato are probably already here…"  
  
"I have a question," said Jeri thoughtfully, rubbing her wrist. Rika had freed both her hands and was working on her legs.  
  
"Shoot," said Rika, not looking up.  
  
"Do you like Takato?" she asked.  
  
Rika looked up, both surprised and startled. Jeri giggled a little at her face. Rika blushed and turned back to working on Jeri's locks. "Well…"  
  
"Don't worry," said Jeri. "I don't really like him that much anymore, I have a crush on Henry."  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The last lock clicked open. "There. Come on!"  
  
She and Jeri ran down some dark hallways, looking for any sign of a door. "This place is a maze…" she growled. "When I get out of here, I'm going to find that cat baka and kick his…"  
  
"Rika!" cried Jeri in shock. "Mind your language."  
  
"Right," she said, and kept moving. "I think we're almost out, there's a light up ahead."  
  
"Good," said Jeri. "This place is creepy."  
  
All of a sudden some red mist filed in. "What's that?" asked Jeri. Rika stared at it a long time. "I have no idea."  
  
Soon it was shrouded around them. For some reason they couldn't breathe correctly and began to cough. "Now I remember what this is!" Rika choked out. "It's WarGrowlmon's Radiation Blade! The mist weakens you, and then explodes! We have to get out of here now!" Jeri nodded and Rika forced her down, and they laid there for a moment.  
  
Then there was an explosion, throwing them off their feet and outside. The force field flickered and disappeared, and BlackGatomon was thrown against the wall again. Rika looked up from her position. "We're out!"  
  
"Rika!" cried Takato. "Jeri!" His grip on his D-arc loosened, his anger was washing away.  
  
Rika got up and sprinted to where they were, but BlackGatomon blocked her path. He was severely wounded, but he could move. "Why you little…" BlackGatomon made a grab for her, but she ducked and Renamon came up and smacked him in the face. Rika ran toward Takato. "Takato!"  
  
"Rika!" cried Takato, he hugged her and twirled her around. "I was so worried about you…"  
  
Rika faced him and smiled. "Well, I'm fine." She turned to BlackGatomon. "We have to stop him. Come on!"  
  
BlackGatomon smiled and turned. "Aww…the two lovebirds are back together. Time to break up!" He threw Takato against the wall with psychic power.  
  
"No!" cried Rika. She turned to BlackGatomon. "You'll pay for that…"  
  
BlackGatomon cackled and she ran up to him, ready to strike. He caught her arms instead and held her above him. "Nice try." He took her D-arc in his hands and allowed it to hover in front of him.  
  
Rika struggled to get free but it was no use. "Takato!"  
  
Takato got up and ran toward her. "Give her back!"  
  
BlackGatomon saw him. "Do not attempt to defy me." He picked Rika and Jeri up and threw them back in their chains. "No! Rika! Jeri!" cried Takato, running toward them, but BlackGatomon threw him back. "No…"  
  
He turned toward Guilmon. "Guilmon!" he cried, and pulled out his D-arc, but before he could do anything BlackGatomon appeared and swiped the D-arc and his cards out of his hands. Then he took all the digimon up in the air and threw them in chains.  
  
"Pathetic humans," said BlackGatomon. "Soon you will welcome a new era! The era of destruction!"  
  
"No!" cried Labramon, running up, he had been the only digimon not thrown in chains. BlackGatomon threw him back and he landed in Takato's lap, severely wounded. "You must stop him…"  
  
"I know," said Takato, looking up. "But what can we do?"  
  
BlackGatomon smiled, holding the D-arc and the card in front of him. "I have finally won against you Labramon, and now you will witness your precious world's destruction…" He flew over to the struggling Gatomon and put a paw on her chest. She stopped and her eyes clouded.  
  
"Don't give up Gatomon!" cried Labramon.  
  
"Stop!" cried Takato. "You can't do this!" He ran toward BlackGatomon. "I won't let you destroy us!"  
  
BlackGatomon grinned and swiped the card. He and Gatomon then said simultaneously: "Digimodify! DNA Digivolution Activate!"  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Ooooh cliffhanger. Lol. Anyway, the next chapter is the second to last chapter *I think* and it has the battle and all that good stuff. The Tamers are in a sticky situation eh? More Rukato in the next chapter! Oh yea, for those of you who don't know much Japanese (like I do) "baka" means idiot, brat, etc. By the way, Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Rika, and Kenta are all 10 years old, or that's what I've heard. In the US Takato actually confesses that he *sorta* likes Jeri! There's hope for Rukato!!! Yay!!! 


	5. Bastemon Awakens

One Choice  
  
Intro: Yay! Fifth chapter! This chapter doesn't have much Rukato in it, but the next chapter will, I promise. Enjoy. I've never seen the sixth digimon movie, but thanks for the tip! Oh yes, I might make another Rukato story after this one, however it has to do with Christmas (Kind of weird, considering here it's June). Thanx to all who reviewed!!! I appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"NO!" screamed Labramon. It was too late; everyone was thrown over backward and blinded by light. The ground shook and when Takato could see he saw an incredible site before him.  
  
A digimon that resembled a woman, around 10 feet high stood before him. She had violet eyes that resembled a cat's and a tanned face, which was partly covered by a violet veil. She had amber brown hair that was twisted into a braid with the hair band as a diamond. She had black cat like ears and she wore a strapless red bikini top. She had a golden band around her waist that formed a triangle in front with a heart in the middle. She also had puffy leopard skin pants and purple boots. Her shoulders and arms were pitch black with bands under the shoulders and around the wrists. Her hands looked relative to those Kerpymon has only pitch black with red fingers. Each knuckle had a gold ball on it. She had two black tails with two rings on each and gold ball earrings. A golden tiara was around her forehead (similar to Sailor Moon's) with a weird design on the front.  
  
"What is that?" asked Henry, backing slowly away, amazed by the digimon.  
  
"That," said Labramon gravely. "Is Bastemon, one of the most powerful digimon in the world…"  
  
Bastemon cackled happily at his/her newfound power (Note: I say his/her because Gatomon is a girl and BlackGatomon's presumably a guy, but to make life easier I'll say 'it'). "Let's see you try to defeat me this time Tamers!" It had a weird voice, it sounded like a cat hissing and it was very high and scratchy.  
  
Bastemon released Rika's D-arc, which Renamon caught. Renamon held it in her hands and saw that it's screen was fuzzy. "No…"  
  
"We have to stop it!" cried Ryo. "We have to bio merge, if BlackGatomon was twice as powerful as an ultimate there's no telling how much power this guy has!"  
  
"Right," said Takato, gripping his D-arc. Then he stopped. "Only one problem…we can't. We aren't data."  
  
Henry sighed. "So what else is new?"  
  
Labramon smiled. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
"What?" asked Kazu.  
  
"I'm like Dobermon," explained Labramon. "I was told that if Gatomon was captured I would have to give up my bio merging power to the Tamers. And that is what I'll do right now."  
  
"Labramon…" said Takato. "Thanks."  
  
Labramon nodded and leapt into the air, his data twisting around and breaking up. "For our worlds! Don't give up my dear friends….tell Gatomon that…if she lives."  
  
"Don't worry!" cried Takato. "We'll bring back Gatomon safe and sound!"  
  
Labramon smiled as the last of his data dispersed to the Tamers' D- arcs. "Good bye! And good luck!"  
  
"Right," said Takato. The power was soon sucked into their D-arcs. "Let's do this!"  
  
"We're right behind you," said Kazu.  
  
"Even though we can't bio merge, I still have MarineAngemon!" said Kenta happily. Henry nodded and bio merged along with Takato and Ryo.  
  
They landed and faced Bastemon when Takato remembered. "Rika!"  
  
Rika hung there on the wall, tense because she couldn't help. "I wish I could Gogglehead!" she cried to them. Renamon appeared in front of Takato. "We can't…even if she was free…the virus data from BlackGatomon got into her D-arc, I'm trying to kill the virus now."  
  
Takato grimaced. He wanted to fight with his… 'I'm so confused!' his head screamed. 'Who do I like?'  
  
Henry saw his confusion. "Takato…I have a confession…"  
  
Takato blinked. "What's that?"  
  
Henry sighed. "Me and Jeri….we like each other now…"  
  
Takato stared at him in disbelief. "You're serious?"  
  
"Dead serious," Henry nodded. Guilmon and Takato were awestruck.  
  
"Hey!!" cried Rika, breaking the eerie silence between the two boys. "I may not be able to fight but you guys should or else Bastemon's going to destroy everything!!!!"  
  
Takato snapped back to reality and realized the whole city was in chaos. "Whoa…" He nodded and took to the air, trying to figure out what Henry had just said. MegaGargomon and Justicemon flew up but were immediately struck down with a swipe of Bastemon's hand. "You'll have to do better than that Tamers! Vampire Dance!!!"  
  
Purplish beams shot out in all directions as Bastemon twirled in circles, hitting everything in its path. "Mwahahaha!"  
  
"She's too strong!" cried Takato (Gallantmon). Everyone was instantly struck down to the ground. Rika watched. 'I wish I could help…' she thought angrily, then it hit her. 'Hey wait a minute…when they DNA digivolved in the second season of Digimon there were two in the same body, both controlling! I bet BlackGatomon has Gatomon under a spell to keep her quiet in Bastemon's body…so if we can just…'  
  
"GATOMON WAKE UP!!!!!!" screamed Rika. Bastemon turned its head and everyone looked up. "Rika are you crazy?" cried Takato.  
  
"GATOMON!" cried Rika, ignoring Takato. "Gatomon! You can break free of this! Please wake up!! Don't give up! Remember??"  
  
Bastemon stared at her for a long time, and then bent down, clutching its head in pain. "Don't listen…" muttered a dark voice, obviously BlackGatomon's. "Stay out of this…you pesky…cat…"  
  
All of a sudden Bastemon's eyes turned softer. "No way! Leave me alone! Takato, Henry, Rika help!!!" cried a much cuter, higher voice. Bastemon's face darkened again.  
  
"Go back…to…sleep you…" said BlackGatomon. All of a sudden a purple aurora hung around Bastemon and it released its head, a menacing look on its face. "Pathetic kitten…."  
  
"No! Gatomon!" cried Rika. "You're our only hope! You're his weak point! You can't give up! You just can't!!! GATOMON!!!" Takato stared at her in surprise, then started shouting Gatomon's name too.  
  
Henry stared at him in shock. "Takato!"  
  
"It might work," said Takato smiling. "GATOMON!!!"  
  
"Whatever," said Henry, but he began to scream encouragements at Bastemon. Bastemon looked stunned.  
  
It's eyes turned softer once more. "You guys! Help me! He's too strong!"  
  
"You can do it Gatomon!" cried Henry. "Giant Missile!"  
  
"We're right behind you!" cried Takato. "Final Elysian!"  
  
"We'll help!" cried Kazu and Kenta. "Ocean Love!" "Protect Grenade!"  
  
"Don't give up Gatomon!!!" cried Ryo. "Justice Kick!"  
  
All the attacks swirled around and hit Bastemon, who was wrenching in all directions, like two parts of its body were feuding. The attacks sliced it in half, and the body disintegrated into red data, which was divided up between the Tamers. There was an explosion, sending all the digimon off their feet. Something hit Jeri on the head, knocking her unconscious. Takato got up groggily and saw two figures lying on opposite sides of the room. "Gatomon! BlackGatomon! They split!!!"  
  
"We did it!" cried Rika happily. Takato looked up at her and their eyes met. He smiled and so did she, then they both realized what they were doing and turned away, blushing. Henry smiled and chuckled. 'They'll never admit it…'  
  
Gatomon got up. "Owww…." Takato, Henry, and Ryo turned back to their regular selves and their digimon and ran over. "You did it!" cried Ryo happily.  
  
Gatomon smiled. "But what about BlackGatomon?" They turned to see BlackGatomon getting up slowly and wincing. He spotted them and sneered. "You have not won yet, Tamers…."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
So what does tiny, bad, and cute have up his sleeve this time? Heehee, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!! Yes, the next chapter does have a good amount of Rukato so stay tuned!! 


	6. One Choice

One Choice  
  
  
  
Intro: Yay! I'm almost done! This is the final chapter!!! Thank you again to all who reviewed! I had fun writing this chapter, but it's kinda sad….anyhoo, on with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What do you mean we haven't won?!" cried Takato.  
  
BlackGatomon grinned and held up something. "You may have defeated me, but I have a small going away present…"  
  
"It's a bomb!" cried Henry. "You're going to blow us to shreds?"  
  
BlackGatomon sniffed. "No. I will stay here and die in honor, and I'll let you guys go free." He paused. "But only because you beat me."  
  
"Wow," said Takato. "Thanks!" He ran up and hugged BlackGatomon, who looked rather surprised. He broke away and saw Takato's smiling face. Then BlackGatomon snapped back. "Oh stop being sappy, you're making me sick."  
  
Takato smiled. Then he saw Rika and Jeri. "What about them?"  
  
"Oh them," said BlackGatomon casually. "I'll let you take them."  
  
"Really?!" cried Takato and Henry. Takato ran up to them and was about to release them when BlackGatomon hopped in his way and folded his arms. "But you may only take one…" said BlackGatomon menacingly.  
  
Takato shook his head in shock. "No…" He sunk to his knees, trying to decide. BlackGatomon laughed. "You have 15 minutes to decide!!" He shot a look at the two chained girls. "And if you both try to leave, I'll blow the place right now!!"  
  
Henry came up slowly to him; afraid of whom he'd choose. "Come on Takato, choose."  
  
"You don't understand…" said Takato sadly. "Which one?"  
  
Rika stared at him lovingly. 'Takato…you have to choose between the two of us, and I don't think you even know who you like better in the first place. But if this is what I must do…then this is what I must do…' "Takato!"  
  
Takato looked up at her, expecting her to try to persuade him to pick her. But there was a different look in her eyes, which Takato couldn't quite place. "Takato, take Jeri and get out of here!"  
  
Henry and Takato couldn't believe what they just heard. "Rika you're crazy!" cried Henry.  
  
Takato got up immediately. "I'm not leaving you here!"  
  
Rika knew he'd do this. "Takato, don't be stubborn. Take Jeri." She could see Takato was not convinced. "Listen Takato, if you take Jeri, you guys have a shot at living, but if you stay here trying to decide, then we'll all die. Take Jeri now and go!"  
  
"But…" said Takato, softly and trying to hold back tears. "What about you? I couldn't bear it if you died!"  
  
"Oh Takato," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Please just take Jeri. She has such an innocent heart, and all her life to live…"  
  
"So do you!" cried Renamon.  
  
Rika continued. "Yes, I know. But she likes Henry, and I know she couldn't bear parting with him…" She turned to Takato. "Just like normally I couldn't bear to leave you…"  
  
Takato realized then what that look in her eyes was. It was love. 'She's giving up her life,' he thought, heart beating loudly. 'Just for me and the other Tamers…' "Rika…"  
  
Henry smiled. 'He's figuring it out…'  
  
"A-Alright," he said finally. He gazed up at Rika, who was smiling. "I'll do it…but only because I-I…"  
  
"I love you too," said Rika gently. Takato couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He hugged her and she returned his embrace, playing with his hair. Henry beamed. 'They did it, Takato found out who really likes…'  
  
Rika smiled gently and Takato let go. "I promise everything will be alright ok? I'll make it, we'll all make it, I promise…"  
  
Takato nodded tearfully. "I'll miss you…"  
  
"I'll only be gone a little while," she said softly. He grinned and hugged her once more. She smiled and let a single tear run down her cheek. "Goodbye Takato…"  
  
Henry unhooked the unconscious Jeri and held her in his arms. Kazu and Kenta sadly pried Takato away from Rika, who watched him lovingly as he smiled weakly and left. 'Goodbye my sweet Takato…we'll meet again, I promise,' she thought and turned to the sky, which was clearing. 'Even if I don't make it, I will always love you…' She turned to Renamon. "Tell Mom and Grandma I love them ok?"  
  
Renamon nodded and began to cry. "Rika…"  
  
"It's alright," said Rika. "I'll be back. Now go…" Renamon nodded and disappeared, waving gravely to her. "Good bye Renamon."  
  
BlackGatomon watched this with interest. "My task is complete," he said softly, and he hit the button on the bomb and disappeared.  
  
Rika smiled knowing she would be no longer and the place began to tear apart.  
  
Takato and the others had walked no more than a few yards from the building when it exploded. "Everyone down!!" cried Henry, pushing everyone down and protecting Jeri with his body. He looked over to see Takato, watching the blast. After a few moments Takato screamed and ran back toward the explosion. "No Takatomon!!!" cried Guilmon, trying to run after him but Renamon held him down.  
  
"TAKATO!!!!" cried Henry, but the explosion blinded everyone temporarily. So all they could do was wait.  
  
When the dust cleared they were all sprawled on the rocks, cuts and scratches all over their bodies, however, no one made a sound, everyone was watching the building where Takato had disappeared. Jeri awoke and clung to Henry as they watched, wondering if he'd make it.  
  
"Henry," said Jeri softly. "Will they make it?"  
  
"I don't know Jeri," he said. "I just don't know…"  
  
After a few moments they began to lose hope. "Takato…" said Jeri softly, tears in her eyes. "No…"  
  
Kazu blinked back tears. Then he saw something. "Hey look!!!"  
  
Henry squinted and could just make out a figure in the distance near the building. "Is that…?"  
  
"It's Takato!!" cried Jeri. Everyone cheered and Guilmon ran joyfully to meet his Tamer. Renamon lingered with the others, Rika's D-arc clutched in her hand. Her figure flickered, but only a little.  
  
Guilmon stopped halfway up to him. Takato had a sad look on his face, and he was carrying something. "Rika!" cried Henry. "He's got Rika!" Takato ignored them and kept walking. Rika was unconscious, or that's what he hoped. He carried her up to them and set her down on the ground, and he sat beside her and so did Renamon.  
  
"Rika…" said Renamon softly, touching her hair. Rika didn't move. Takato shook her.  
  
"Rika," he said softly. "Wake up…" Rika didn't answer, the wind just played with her hair. Calumon pulled in his ears and everyone watched in sadness.  
  
"Wake up," said Takato, a little louder. There was no answer. He fought back his tears, but the pain hurt inside. There were cuts all over Rika's body, and she wasn't moving. Her breath was heavy and slow. Takato couldn't take the silence. "Rika! You promised everything would be ok!" Tears began to come, no matter how much Takato tried to hold them back. "Y-You promised you'd be alright! Rika!!!!!" There was still no answer. "R-Rika…" Her breath was dying out, getting shorter and shorter. Takato began to cry. "No…Rika…"  
  
Renamon knew her Tamer was gone. She held Rika in her arms and cried also. Takato didn't want to believe it. He had finally found out that he loved her more than any thing else and now she was gone. Renamon held out her paw, and Takato knew that she was truly gone.  
  
The D-arc was inside her palm, and it had a deep crack on the screen. It no longer fizzled, and the screen was just black. "N-no…" he stammered, taking it into his hands and staring at it, willing it to work. After a few moments he couldn't take it. He pounded his fist into the ground until it bled. He wanted to scream, he wanted to do anything, anything to make her come back….  
  
He held her in his arms, and everyone knew he would not let her go for anyone. The song from the dance came back to him:  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
  
Oh you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you…  
  
If I could just hold you…  
  
1 Tonight…  
  
"I still need you," he whispered gently into her ear. "Please don't leave me…"  
  
A gentle wind blew past them, and Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo watched Takato close his eyes, still embracing his only love. 'Poor Takato,' thought Henry. 'He finally figures it out, and now he loses her…'  
  
Takato opened his eyes. 'My Rika,' he thought. 'Even if you do leave me….I will never forget you…' He drew closer and kissed Rika's cold lips. He pulled back. 'She really is the Ice Queen now,' he thought. Tears came back and one dribbled down his cheek and hit her forehead. He hugged her tighter. "Oh Rika…"  
  
There was a pause when something stirred in his arms. He lifted his head enough to see her moving. "Ta…ka…to?"  
  
"Rika!" Takato allowed her to sit up and face him. She smiled. "Takato…." She closed her eyes and fell forward. "Rika?!" Takato caught her and she coughed up blood.  
  
"Takato…" she said weakly, holding his arms. "I feel so weak…"  
  
"No," said Takato. "I won't lose you again…you're going to be fine…Rika…"  
  
Rika shook her head. "I don't know…Takato…I…love you…"  
  
Takato hugged her tighter. "No! Don't die on me again! Please!!"  
  
Rika closed her eyes. "Goodbye Takato…"  
  
"No!!" wailed Takato, clinging to her. He began to cry harder. "Please…no…"  
  
She grew limp and cold again, and Renamon began to fizzle and fade. "No! Renamon!"  
  
Renamon only waved, crying. Then she disappeared. Takato couldn't believe it. He hugged Rika tighter, but she didn't come back. All of a sudden, her figure fizzled and slowly disappeared too. "No!" He cried, trying to make her come back. "Give her back!! Please…" he watched crying as she disappeared. "Rika…" She was gone, the Digimon Queen had really died. He got up, bits of her flying figure disappearing like the data did, only this data was golden colored. His tears ran dry and, clutching her D- arc in one hand, he turned and silently walked off. "Takato…" was all Henry said before all the Tamers departed. Henry watched Takato's disappearing figure. 'I hope he'll be alright…'  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
That's the chapter. There is a sequel!! Is Rika really dead? Or will she come back? And what effect will this have on Takato? It might take a bit for the sequel to come out but it will be shorter than this one. It takes place 3 years after Rika died in this one, but I might take a while. The title will be somewhere around the lines of "Icy Hearts". I'm not saying that is the title but it's around that…. 


End file.
